


Dos anillos

by Letthe



Series: Nigel Uno viviendo con Padre [5]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Alternate Universe, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Short & Sweet, Sleeping Together, Sorry Not Sorry, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letthe/pseuds/Letthe
Summary: Otra extraña interacción entre Nigel Uno y su pequeño primo Bruce.Dentro de la línea temporal de N.I.G.E.L





	Dos anillos

 

Esa noche llovía intensamente los truenos resuenan por toda la mansión, Nigel Uno atraviesa la entrada trasera de la cocina cuidando no hacer ruido, lleva sus botas lodosas en la mano evitando ensuciar el piso, sabe que Jenkins estará en el fondo hasta muy tarde preparando todo para mañana por lo que va sin prisa a su cuarto, sube las escaleras silencioso y nota que su puerta ha sido movida, lentamente abre esperando una trampa de sus primos aunque tras un cuidadoso análisis no hay nada, entra extrañado y precavidamente enciende la lámpara de su cómoda mirando su cama, pronto nota que ese no és el bulto que él dejó, por su pequeña forma redondeada indica a uno de sus primos pero Nigel sabe bien quién es, la tormenta sigue y él va a bañarse para sacarse el aroma de humo y alcohol, cuelga su ropa para que se seque duchándose rápido, seca ligeramente su cabello antes de volver relajado a su cama, destapa las cobijas cauteloso porque esto podría ser una trampa, sin embargo el niño está ahí dormido aferrándose a su almohada, Nigel exhala cansado metiéndose a la cama evitando despertarlo aunque el pequeño reacciona de inmediato, se acerca acurrucándose junto a él que sintiéndose muy cansado solo lo abraza antes de dormirse profundamente.

 

Un enorme trueno despierta al pequeño rubio, seguido de otro más aterrador el menor se abraza a Nigel que completamente dormido apenas si lo sujeta, Bruce no se puede volver a dormir su corazón late muy fuerte, acelerado y tal vez podría engañarse pensando que son los truenos pero sabe que es Uno, su aroma fresco cala en él deseando acercarse más, cuidadoso se sienta en la cama despejando el rostro del castaño rojizo apenas distinguible en esa oscuridad, busca su teléfono pero no lo trajo, lo ha olvidado en su cuarto igual toma el del mayor que dejó en la cómoda, la tenue luz de la pantalla de bloqueo le permite verlo un poco más ubicando sus labios, Nigel está muy dormido dándole mayor seguridad al menor que se acerca para besarlo suavemente, deja el teléfono bajo la almohada y temeroso roza de nuevo sus labios con él, uno tras otro lo besa tiernamente rozando emocionado sus labios, intenta chuparlos ligeramente pero la reacción de Nigel lo hace retroceder asustado, se detiene esperando algo más en cambio al ver que no despierta continúa, la tormenta no para sigue ruidosa aunque a Bruce no le importa, acaricia levemente el rostro del mayor, tocando delicadamente su cuello ahora debe tener algunas marcas rojizas, él no las puede ver pero sabe que están ahí siempre trae algunas, él detesta ver esas marcas, no es tan ingenuo como el mayor cree y sabe que no son por un golpe al entrenar o algo así sin embargo ahora lo tiene ahí solo para él, no es tan atrevido como para correr el riesgo de dejarle una en el cuello, lo despertaría de inmediato, el brazo del mayor lo rodea afectuoso acercándolo y el niño se deja abrazar llevando la mano del mayor cerca de él, besa su muñeca subiendo a la piel de su pulgar decidido a marcarlo donde lo vea diario, el castaño rojizo reacciona intentando alejar su mano deteniendo al menor poniendo sus dedos sobre la boca de Bruce, el niño sospecha que Uno está despierto parando nervioso entonces el calor de su cuerpo junto con su delicioso aroma lo excitan tanto que no se lo piensa, abre la boca atrapando los dedos índice y medio del mayor, chupa emocionado los dedos de Nigel completamente erecto, su mente es un desorden se imagina de todo lamiendo los suaves y gruesos dedos del mayor, su miembro palpita tenso, el castaño rojizo medio dormido intenta sacar sus dedos removiéndolos sin notar que solo excita más al menor, él detesta a Nigel, odia que aun cuando tiene años que se graduó de su escuela sigue siendo un héroe, odia que nadie crea que son primos, detesta que chicas de su clase tienen fotos de Nigel de sus últimos partidos y odia oírlas hablar de él emocionadas como si tuvieran una oportunidad, siente un fuerte calor recorrerlo e intenta contenerse pero no puede la corriente lo jala y aterrado muerde a Nigel aferrándose a él –¿Qué demonios?– grita el mayor sacando bruscamente sus dedos –¿Qué diablos sueñas Bruce?– exclama enderezándose para encender su lámpara y buscar con que secarse la mano, el menor sigue recostado respirando agitado totalmente sensible –Toma– Uno le pasa unos pañuelos sin embargo el niño se da vuelta para abrazar al mayor –¿Estas bien?– pregunta el castaño rojizo porque el menor oculta su rostro, Bruce sigue muy excitado con la cara roja asiente en silencio, Nigel exhala sin insistir –Vale, vamos a dormir– exclama reacomodándose apagando la luz –Mañana tengo clases– murmura y Bruce molesto se afirma a él –No estoy molesto, no te preocupes– asegura el mayor besando su mejilla para calmarlo –¿En serio?– pregunta Bruce más tranquilo levantando el rostro para verlo (aunque esta obscuro) –Sí– vuelve a besarlo, el menor intenta atrapar su boca pero siente la mano del mayor en su cabeza que lo acaricia pasando por su cabello, eso lo frena –¿Puedo dormir aquí también mañana? Aunque no llueva– pide encantadoramente tomando temeroso la mano del mayor –Claro– responde Nigel dormitando –Solo no me muerdas– murmura casi dormido, Bruce sonríe emocionado arropándose junto el mayor, besando su mano sabiendo que tiene sus marcas.

**Author's Note:**

> GRACIAS POR LEERLO Se aceptan sugerencias y comentarios.  
> Disculpen las faltas de ortografía siempre los reviso varias veces pero siguen quedando algunos.
> 
> Trabajo hecho con ayuda de Alphabetical que no pertenece a esta comunidad


End file.
